121213doirjossik
garrisonedGuardian GG began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 23:05 -- 11:05 GG: GG: hey GA 11:05 GA: hi 11:06 GA: 'sup? 11:06 GG: GG: want to attempt to rp 11:06 GA: surio 11:06 GG: GG: k cool 11:06 GG: hey doir 11:06 GA: hi jossik 11:07 GA: what is uppp? 11:07 GG: GG: have you heard about the voting thing yet? 11:07 GA: voting? 11:07 GA: are we electing a president 11:07 GG: GG: no 11:07 GA: enacting laws? 11:07 GG: GG: some hummus are coming to th troll side, and vice versa 11:08 GA: oh, cool 11:08 GA: who? 11:08 GG: GG: one person from each side will be chosen by the rest of their team to switch sides 11:08 GA: oh, duh 11:08 GG: GG: we' re probs gonna send kikate 11:09 GA: cool, we can mind buddy help each other out 11:09 GG: GG: oh uh 11:09 GG: GG: i wanted to see what you would think of switching to the troll side 11:09 GA: oh 11:09 GA: hmm 11:10 GA: who is on your team? 11:10 GG: GG: tlaloc, seriad, ryspor, and pelloc 11:10 GA: ehhhhhh 11:10 GG: GG: excluding me an kikate of course 11:11 GA: going to be honest, i think ryspor might cull me, pellok might stab me, and i think tlaloc actually turned out to be cool but still 11:11 GA: i think id like to stick with my current adventureteam, and defeat kates land 11:12 GG: GG: alright 11:12 GA: maybe after a while, though, ill join 11:12 GA: depends on if my team wants to send anyone else, though 11:12 GG: GG: i wanted to ask because you're probs my best human friend 11:12 GA: awww, thanks 11:12 GA: youre probablyl my best troll friend 11:13 GG: GG: thanks 11:13 GA: kikate's second, but dont tell him, heheheh 11:13 GG: GG: means a lot 11:13 GG: GG: hehe sure 11:14 GG: GG: i bet you say that to ALL the trolls 11:14 GA: hahahah 11:14 GG: GG: so 11:15 GG: GG: what kinda shenanigans have been goin on on humanland 11:15 GA: nothing really 11:15 GA: kate was gone for a while? 11:15 GA: not sure where she went 11:15 GG: GG: oh that hehe 11:15 GA: you know about that? 11:15 GA: tell me the juicy gossip~~ 11:15 GG: GG: oh, yes 11:16 GA: jossip 11:16 GA: hehe 11:16 GG: GG: she and kikate absconded to another planet for some alone time 11:16 GA: :O :O :O 11:16 GG: GG: ikr 11:16 GA: uhh, wasnt kikate in a relationship with seriad though? 11:16 GG: GG: yeah that uh 11:17 GG: GG: that was a problem 11:17 GG: GG: i was actually just with seriad 11:17 GA: is kikate a swinger? jeez 11:17 GG: GG: no 11:17 GG: GG: i think he was flushed for kate he whole time 11:18 GA: oh, yeah, i remember that 11:18 GA: he talked about her like, alll the time 11:18 GG: GG: his thing with seriad is over, obviously 11:18 GA: is seriad okay after it? 11:19 GG: GG: i calmed her down a little while ago, and i've been distracting her with alchemy until we can find her a moirail 11:19 GA: how do people become moirails? 11:20 GA: do they propose, just like love romance? 11:20 GG: GG: well, with me and tlaloc 11:21 GG: GG: it basically went; "hey im pale for you" "oh cool im pale for you too" "wanna be moirails" "sure" 11:21 GA: wow that sounds really casual 11:21 GA: do you go on like, moirail dates? 11:21 GA: sounds toootes rad 11:21 GG: GG: we have feelings jams 11:21 GG: GG: dont bb fooled, though 11:22 GG: GG: a moirailliegence is actually a very deep, intimate relationship 11:22 GA: i need to find a moirail, then 11:23 GG: GG: idk if humans can have pale feelings 11:23 GA: yeah isnt romance fueled by chemicals in the brain or something 11:23 GG: GG: but maybe i can set you up with seriad to see how it works out 11:23 GA: oh, cool 11:23 GA: i barely know her, though 11:24 GG: GG: you should talk to her 11:24 GA: yeah, ill do that later 11:24 GG: GG: before you do 11:24 GG: GG: she cannot know i suggested this 11:24 GA: your secret is safe with me 11:24 GA: i need some pickup lines though 11:25 GG: GG: pale pickup lines? 11:25 GA: how would those even work 11:25 GA: 'hey, ill help you with your feelings if you want me to ;)' 11:25 GG: GG: well, "do you wanna talk about it" is a pretty solid one 11:25 GA: its difficult because love pickup lines usually involve innuendos 11:26 GA: hmm, okay 11:26 GA: actually, humans do sort of have moirails 11:26 GA: but unofficially 11:26 GG: GG: really? 11:26 GA: yeah, sometimes best friends will talk about their feelings and not be in love but always go to each other with their problems 11:26 GA: its nor really seen as romantic though 11:26 GG: GG: interesting 11:27 GG: GG: okay, realtalk time here 11:27 GA: okay 11:27 GG: GG: for trolls, moirailliegence is very deep and important thing 11:28 GG: GG: you have to always be there for your moirail 11:28 GA: okay, ill make sure i can 11:28 GG: GG: you have to make sure you are ready to help them face whatever problems come their eay 11:29 GG: GG: and know this: 11:30 GG: GG: if you do this and fuck up, best case you seriously screw up your relationship with seriad 11:30 GG: GG: worst case, people die 11:30 GA: i will try my best, then! 11:31 GG: GG: you cant half ass this shit, man 11:31 GA: i will be the very best moirail our worlds have ever seen! 11:40 GA: i tend to have a very flippant attitude, but i assure you i always put my all into the things that matter 11:40 GA: so do not worry! 11:41 GG: ok, -f we're gonnα mαke th-s work 11:41 GG: we should cαll -n α pαlepro 11:43 GG: here jo-n th-s memo [[|#Humans_first_moirailliegence]] 11:43 GA: surio 11:43 GA: see ya there!